Bowling Trip
by RandomRyu
Summary: Grantaire has the bright idea to bring a few of the ABC Friends bowling to kill some time on the weekend, and Enjolras is hesitant to go. Even so, he tags along and thinks Courfeyrac and Grantaire will behave- that is, until Courfeyrac gains them unwanted attention. Modern AU. Just a silly fic.


Saturday was going by slowly, and Grantaire had the great idea to go out and do something instead of laying around. Enjolras, of course, was hesitant of this because of the man's antics and pranks he usually pulled in public, making the blonde so angry that he couldn't even word his anger, he would just stand there fuming. First it was the milk prank in the supermarket, which Courfeyrac and Marius only laughed at and didn't help out with, but Enjolras and Grantaire ended up covered in the dairy product and escorted out of the store. Since then, Enjolras was very hesitant to go out with the group. But since Grantaire mentioned Jehan and Joly were going also, he thought that they would behave better. They were like children, and Enjolras was their baby sitter.

Even though Enjolras felt that way, here he found himself sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the bowling alley, a pair of uncomfortable, stiff shoes on his feet and waiting for his turn to bowl. He was never one for bowling, he rarely ever went, but Grantaire had the idea and all of the others seemed to go along with it. Of course, he had to go along to watch over them, and he already knew Joly would have a hard time dealing with them.

"Joly, it's your turn!" Courfeyrac, surprisingly having not caused any trouble yet, called out to the other male, taking his seat next to Marius and slouching in his chair. Joly went up to retrieve his bowling ball, but seemed quite hesitant. He thought of how many people have used it to bowl, so much germs would be on it. He gulped and picked up the ball, doing his best to roll it down to the pins, knocking half of them out. He did the same again, and rushed back to his seat where he took out a little bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a bit into his hands, rubbing them together furiously. All of the others were used to such behavior from him, how he hated germs and bacteria and always worried of getting sick.

Courfeyrac had wandered off for a bit, coming back with fries and a few drinks, which him and Grantaire ate most of. Marius and Jehan picked at it, but they mostly paid attention to their friends bowling and waiting for their turn.

Then, it was Courfeyrac's turn. He was behaving just fine for being in public than he usually was, and Enjolras was grateful for that. But there was still a few turns left and anything could go wrong in that span of time. Courfeyrac had went up to go pick out a ball, picking one that was a heavier, though not the heaviest of them all. He walked calmly up to the lane and pulled his hand back to throw it. He stayed that way for a few seconds—and then he flung himself down the lane. The bowling ball felt to the floor with a loud thud that seemed to echo and he looked like a penguin skidding over ice in the Atlantic as he reached the end of the lane and hit the pins. He had knocked all of them down and Marius and Grantaire were now laughing loudly and wheezing, Grantaire even snorting he was laughing so hard.

Jehan raised an eyebrow at the scene while Joly was still cleaning his hands from the other times he had went. Enjolras sat there, red-faced with anger and muttering to himself, running his hand down his cheek. He didn't even try to make words, he knew that he would end up snapping and yelling at the snickering idiots, so he kept his mouth shut and sat there practically fuming and muttering lowly to himself," I'm…okay. Okay. I'm just—alright."

"I'll help him!" Grantaire jumped from his seat, and Enjolras held his hand out to stop him but just let it fall to his lap as Grantaire sprinted towards the lane and slid down the slippery surface on his stomach, also mocking a penguin as he bumped into Courfeyrac. Both of them erupted with laughter, tangled together at the end of the lane. The mechanism that went to clean the pins just kept hitting Courfeyrac on the head, malfunctioning. By now, everyone on the neighboring lanes were staring at them in horror, wondering what the actual fuck was going on and who thought that this was a good idea in the first place. Marius was snickering, Jehan kept a straight face and just averted his gaze elsewhere while Joly just stared at the pair wide-eyed. Enjolras resembled a tomato as he glared daggers at his friends.

When the pair tried to get up and Grantaire had a good grip on Courfeyrac's hands, pulling him out of the mechanism's way, they only topped onto one another and kept on laughing obnoxiously as they slipped and slid across the surface. Enjolras just took a deep breath and got up and calmly walked away, going up the stairs to higher level of the bowling alley and away from the scene. Now it was final—They were never going anywhere ever again with those two idiots.


End file.
